


[俊八]独占欲

by Muszyi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muszyi/pseuds/Muszyi
Summary: 文俊辉今晚的话太多了。徐明浩偏过头不愿意面对他的质问与表白，却在还没来得及关上的衣柜门上的穿衣镜看到了自己满脸潮红的样子。文俊辉顺着视线寻过去：“明浩是不是也会用这个表情当老师？
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	[俊八]独占欲

“这只手除了我还摸过谁呀……”

事情发展成这样徐明浩已经记不清过程了，只知道文俊辉突然拿着手机进来，把他的房门反锁，然后就变成了现在这种状况。

“俊、俊辉你慢点……”徐明浩被他扣着双手无法挣脱，分明往时只要他一有不舒服的感觉文俊辉就会停。

看来这醋吃得有点大啊。

徐明浩想了想罪魁祸首应该是他学生的一条微博，写得高调又暧昧，三个字就让他沦落到了这种境地。

“明浩在想什么？”文俊辉猛地挺腰把徐明浩带回现实，比平时粗暴的动作顶得徐明浩控制不住尖叫出声。

“原来明浩的手难道不是只有我能握吗……”文俊辉把扣着的手拉到自己唇边轻吻，“我以为只属于我。”

不得不说文俊辉垂眸低声说话的时候非常有欺骗性，南方人软糯的中文也沾染上三分委屈的意味，徐明浩本来就所剩无几的理智也被他带偏了去。

“不是…俊辉、不是你想的那样……”徐明浩想要组织语言为自己辩解，身后大开大合的动作顶弄得他连调都有些偏，文俊辉向来都是温和地推进，要是哪儿难受了都能立刻喊停，让他舒服地享受着性爱——但今天他有些控制不住文俊辉了。

“明浩腰伤还没有好，怎么可以做这种动作呢。”

文俊辉放过他的手之后又一路往下亲吻，带过修长的脖颈和说的上是薄弱的胸膛，在他的腰际吮啃，下身的动作不停，几乎是将自己整根抽出再用力地撞进去，徐明浩紧闭嘴巴还是会控制不住漏出一丝淫靡的呻吟。

“怎么办……明浩只能是我的。”

文俊辉今晚的话太多了。徐明浩偏过头不愿意面对他的质问与表白，却在还没来得及关上的衣柜门上的穿衣镜看到了自己满脸潮红的样子。文俊辉顺着视线寻过去：“明浩是不是也会用这个表情当老师？”

“明浩老师也看看我嘛……”

徐明浩被现实与快感双重冲击，粗硬的性器凶猛地撞击着欲望深处，整个人随着开合晃动，撞击的声音与液体摩擦的声音交融在一起，徐明浩几乎是软得挺不起腰。

“别、俊辉……”

文俊辉故意不去安抚最为敏感的那点，每次都轻轻擦过又抽出，徐明浩已经高高抬头的性器已经在冒着水，只差临门一脚。

徐明浩被他带着在欲海里沉浮，文俊辉哪儿是什么调皮的猫，分明是一只隐藏在毛茸茸里的豹子，精准地瞄准猎物却追逐着不下手，直到猎物精疲力尽地放声求饶。

只有这时候徐明浩才意识到，他圈养的这个家伙再怎么纯洁无害也是个男人——

“唔嗯、俊辉…我想射……”

徐明浩实在是没有力气应付体力惊人的大型猫科动物了，几乎是带着颤音去安抚竖着毛的文俊辉，罢工的脑子抓不住话语，平时求着都不愿意说的词主动地往外抛，叫声几乎能揉出水，就为了得以释放。

文俊辉分出一只手握住徐明浩的性器熟练地撸动，也不使坏了乖乖往敏感点撞，双重夹击刺激得徐明浩再也控制不住呻吟出来，又被撞得支离破碎地随着动作散落在狭小的房间。

最后两个人是一起射的，文俊辉叼着他的脖子吮啃，手上擦过马眼，薄薄的指甲给予了徐明浩最致命的一击，身后甬道与身前性器一起将欲望泄出，瞬间的冲击让他失声，整个人变成了空白格。

第二天起床照镜子徐明浩才发现文俊辉有多过分，不仅是脖子上，就连腰腹、 甚至是腿间都有或深或浅的痕迹，直白地告诉徐明浩他的猫咪有多凶猛。

“对不起嘛……”文俊辉也知道自己昨晚控制不住似乎有点过火，黏黏糊糊地搂着徐明浩趴在他肩上道歉，毛绒绒的脑袋还要蹭蹭他示好。

徐明浩假作嫌弃地把他推开，数落着文俊辉说今天都想好怎么穿搭了都是你害我得重新搭衣服，心里偷偷地给文俊辉的吃醋线打了个重点星号——猫猫不能惹，惹了会变凶。


End file.
